Uchiha Jones
Uchiha Jones is a character roleplayed by Cyr. Background Born in Kansas, Japan he lived with his parents until the age of 4, when they were brutally murdered in front of him. A man took him in and trained him as a Shinoba. At the age of 18, his sensei confessed that it was he who beheaded his parents. Searching for his new sensei, Uchiha moves to Los Santos. Uchiha has cybernetic arms, legs, and shoko (penis) from Boston Dynamics, he also wears an exoskeleton on his torso. Los Santos Uchiha calls people "fucko" which is a term of endearment from Kansas, Japan. People who don't know him think he's insulting them. His favorite Doctor is Doctor Choi, she has helped him multiple times when he was injured in combat. She knows his cybernetic upgrades and how to fix them. Multiple EMT's also know about his upgrades and how to treat his injuries. Mr. Chang is Uchiha's mortal enemy, mentor and business partner. Melbert Rickenbacker betrays Uchiha by shooting him in the eye through the head, now he has to wear goggles. Mother seeks revenge for his actions. Quotes "SAY IT! YOU THINK IM A FREAK!" "See Ya Fucko!" "I don't expect you to understand." "You got got" "Prone Bone Style" "I could have dropped you like a sack of rice." "Relacc" "Goog" "LS Thots" Inner Monologues Uchiha has dark inner monologues in which his vision turns red. They happen after interacting with other players. *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/ObliviousSuaveDillSquadGoals *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/IcySlickWoodpeckerRitzMitz *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/TransparentBrightTermiteBudStar *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/ThoughtfulHedonisticHerbs Arcs Chocobo Arc / Nugget Arc Uchiha wakes up in the hospital with no more limbs. Uchiha acquires prosthetic legs which resemble huge bird legs (Chocobo) from Boston Dynamics. In this arc he goes around telling people he lays eggs. His eggs become coveted for their nutritional value. Uchiha gets beat up a lot. *Uchiha Jones s01e36 (Dubbed) Depression Arc Uchiha acquires upgrades from Boston Dynamics in Collaboration with Pillbox Medical, at a price. Dealing with becoming more machine than man, Uchiha expresses great edgelord depression in nearly every conversation he has. It is during this stage where Uchiha seeks purpose by developing a signature move, later to become known as the Ichipunch. Also known as Devil May Cry Arc. Incest kun Arc After accepting being denied by Sakura-chan, Uchiha expresses feelings of attraction towards his adopted mother. *https://clips.twitch.tv/WanderingPatientBarracudaTwitchRPG *https://clips.twitch.tv/ArbitraryGoldenWrenPicoMause Heck Realm Arc After being knocked out failing to rob someone's house, he wakes up in Heck Realm. There's an alien standing at the front desk in Pillbox Medical. *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/PlausibleUglyBorkChocolateRain Race Arc Snake and Uchiha (Raiden) enter the race as a team. Uchiha has a cool waifu car. Detective Arc Chang becomes a private detective and invites Uchiha to join him. Mr. Changs office is located in the back of the strip club. Later Vinny and Ramee join the detectives. The Brenda Case Lang Buddha hires Chang to find out if Brenda is cheating on Sabb, little does he know Uchicha and Brenda have a complicated flirtatious relationship. Chang and Uchiha do recon to get evidence. They spy on Sabb and Buddha having a conversation, Uchicha takes notes. They go to the hospital to talk to Brenda. Buddha "dies" in the hospital bed. Chang tells Sabb that Buddha said, "to forget about Brenda and fuck other women." He tells Vinny and Uchiha to seduce Brenda, they bring her to the mansion to for a setup. Chang feeds her lies, and the plan fails. Brenda, Sabb, Chang, and Vinny talk it out on the sidewalk while Uchiha spies in a bush. Chang tells them to break up for a day so he can have a 100% case closed record. Case Closed The Cheating Pimp Case Erin seeks help with her pimp boyfriend who she believes is cheating on her with a pink haired woman. She gives Uchiha her number. The Police Officer Case Officer AJ Hunter wants them to investigate Conan Clarkson for any diseases. (Chang does the rest) The Scammer Case Uchiha posts an ad on the yellow pages to bait the scam caller. The scammer calls him and tells him he has a lot of charges on his record and needs to pay a fine for his warrant. He tries to connect to his phone with fast support but fails. Uchiha goes to the bank, the scammer tells him to take out 999 dollars out of his account. The scammer tells Uchiha to meet him at tool shop 2 of 2. He tells Uchiha to buy a gift card, then tells him to buy 3 body armor. The scammer attacks Uchiha with a hatchet in the bushes. Chang shoots at the scammer but he escapes. The EMT come and bring Uchiha to Pillbox Medical. After waking up Uchiha witnesses Chang named a hero for saving him and the scammer is caught. Case Closed The Kevin Shaw Case Kevin Shaw calls because he's stranded in the ocean with other people. Uchiha steals a boat and saves them, the EMT land a helicopter on the beach and give medical assistance. Back at Pillbox Medial they thank Uchiha and call him a hero. Case Closed The Jordan Case Something about a woman harassing Jordan. The Ghost Car Case *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/FunnyBumblingPeachSuperVinlin The Demon Ramee Case Ramee gets possessed by a demon, Uchiha and Chang get help from Saint Jasper for an exorcism. They burn the body twice and piss on him (holy water) then throw him off the dam into the water. Chang jumps in to save Ramee, they bring him to Pillbox Medical. Case Closed *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/BashfulBumblingGrouseNomNom The Thalia Hayes Case Nino Chavez talks to Uchiha and Chang about a girl hes currently having sex with who's getting to emotionally attached. The plan is for Uchiha (fuckbeast 4000) to fuck her prone bone style. Sakura-chan / Women Trouble / First Sakura-chan (Heidi) In search of love, Uchiha finds a Sakura-chan who leads him on only to have a boyfriend. Brenda Brenda starts to show feelings for Uchiha only to friendzone him. Brenda told Uchiha she likes handcuffs. "Trust level: 0" Brenda is currently dating Sabb. Doctor Choi They have a very good friendship but shes in a relationship and Uchiha keeps self cucking. "Trust level: 100" Pink Haired Sakura-chan (Khloe) Khloe is an EMT, she is very nice to Uchiha and likes to give him hugs. Officer Dupont *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/BovineProtectiveWombatNotLikeThis Openings / Endings Signature Moves Ichipunch Prone Bone Style Clam Stacking Gallery maxresdefault.jpg|Uchiha and Chang Uchiha Moto Heck.png|Heck Realm Uchiha and Trish.jpg|Uchiha and Trish winner pov.PNG|Winner POV vlcsnap-00053.png|Heck Realm image0dfdf.jpg|Uchiha and Chang talking it out.PNG|Talking it out